


Say Goodbye

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Don't read, Ew, I hate myself, I hate what I've written, I'm Serious, Like, Other, Right now, Sad, Suicide, This is Bad, Ugh, i want to die, that's why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: Felix pushes everyone away so he could do something





	Say Goodbye

Marzia

 

Umm. I think we should break up. I'm so sorry, you're just not the same person I fell in love with. You changed and I just can't handle it anymore. I've been trying to understand what you're going through, but I think it's better for me. I hope you can get through all of this, I really do. I'm sorry. Goodbye.

 

 

Mark

 

Hey, man. I love you. I really do. You've been one of my close friends for so long now, it's incredible. I've loved every moment with you, but.. things just aren't the same. You've changed. You've become careless and you don't seem to care about what people think anymore. I understand how it felt when Marzia left you. It's painful, I've been there before, but you've just become snappy. You're not Felix Kjellberg anymore, you're someone else. I'm sorry for having to do this, but I think it's best if I stay away. I don't want to get tangled in all that.. I hope the best for you.

 

Sean

 

I've tried so hard to stay. I stayed when Brad left, when Marzia and Mark left. You're channel is slowly falling apart, and I've tried so hard not to leave you. You've been angry at the smallest things. You're one of the reasons I moved here. I love you so much, but I can't be with you anymore. I've been trying to understand how you feel for so long now, but I can't hold onto you much longer. I would've stayed and try to help you, but you won't let me. I've tried to hold on for you, but you just don't seem to care if I'm here or not. I love you, I really do, but I'm not dealing with it anymore. 

 

Felix

 

See what you've done? You drove them all away. It took a while, but you're finally free. Free from all of them. You can do whatever you want now. Your fans can't even be called fans anymore. Everyone fucking hates you now. Finally. Now make a video, or post a tweet. Or you could wait for someone to find your body, but I'm sure no one would even come to check on you. Either way, you're free to do it. Go in the room, grab your revolver that everyone thought was fake, and pull the trigger. You have no one that will care about you. You finally reached your goal, so what are you waiting for? Do it already! No one will miss you. No one at all, because they all have realized that you're worthless and just an asshole who doesn't deserve them. You hurt them so they walked out. It was a wise choice of them to do so. Now will be the wise decision to do it. You don't even need to leave a note behind, no one will read it. 

There you go. Pick it up.

Good.

Now say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> //Wow. Um. Well then. 
> 
> I really don't know why I always put Felix in positions where he ends up doing an asshole thing, so someone leaves him. Marzia's part was really shitty, and I would've done Brad but I don't know him well enough to write what he would say. I really just wanted this out. I have started so many sad one-shots for Felix, but never was able to finish them. But here was two minutes of motivation. It was literally 1.4 pages long, or short rather. 
> 
> By the way, is there any way to make the letters bold or italic? I kind of need that for this


End file.
